During the fabrication of integrated circuits such as memory devices, it is conventional to test such integrated circuits at several stages during the fabrication process. For example, the integrated circuits are normally connected to a tester with a probe card when the integrated circuits are still in wafer form. In a final test occurring after the integrated circuits have been diced from the wafer and packaged, the integrated circuits are placed into sockets on a load board. The load board is then placed on a test head, typically by a robotic handler. The test head makes electrical contact with conductors on the load board that are connected to the integrated circuits. The test head is connected through a cable to a high-speed tester so that the tester can apply signals to and receive signals from the integrated circuits.
While the above-described testing environment works well in many applications, it is not without its limitations and disadvantages. For example, it is very difficult to test various timing characteristics of the integrated circuits, particularly at the high operating speeds for which such integrated circuits are designed. This difficulty in testing timing characteristics results primarily from the propagation delays in the cable coupling the tester to the test head. The cables that are typically used in such testing environments are often fairly long, thus making the delays of signals coupled to and from the integrated circuits correspondingly long and often difficult to predict.
Another problem with the above-described testing environment is that it may not accurately simulate the conditions in which the integrated circuits will be actually used. In actual use, integrated circuits, such as dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”) devices are typically mounted on a printed circuit board. Signals are applied to the integrated circuits by other integrated circuits mounted on the board, and signals generated by the integrated circuits are received by other integrated circuits mounted on the board. In most applications, signals are not coupled to and from the integrated circuits through long cables coupled to distant electronic devices. Therefore, the testing environment is normally quite different from the environment in which the integrated circuits will operate in normal use.
While techniques have been developed to deal with these difficulties, the use of these techniques results in testers that are highly complex and often very expensive. A large number of testers are normally required for a high capacity semiconductor fabrication plant, thus greatly increasing the cost of the plant and the expense of testing the integrated circuits.
One improved testing system that has been proposed is to fabricate an integrated test circuit that performs most if not all of the functions of conventional testers, and mount the integrated test circuit on the test head or load board to which the integrated circuits being tested are coupled. By placing the testing function on the test head or load board itself, the problems inherent in coupling test signals between a testing system and a test head are eliminated. As a result, the circuits can be tested in a more realistic environment. Furthermore, since even custom integrated circuits can be fabricated relatively inexpensively, the cost of testing systems can be greatly reduced.
One difficulty in using an integrated test circuit in this manner stems from the difficulty in generating and/or maintaining high fidelity signals sent to the integrated circuits such as DRAM devices in order to test the devices. Traditionally, the output of a clock source would go directly into a phase interpolator or a group of phase interpolators and then use JTAG to communicate with the integrated circuits. When errors in duty cycle and/or phase placement occur at the inputs of the phase interpolators, the accuracy of clock signals generated by interpolation is affected causing inaccuracies in the testing of the integrated circuits. Additionally, phase interpolation is more linear if the interpolation is performed between phases that do not differ greatly from each other. Therefore, the ability of phase interpolators to provide clock signals having highly accurate phases is facilitated by providing to the phase interpolators a relatively large number of clock signals having phases that are fairly close to each other, e.g., within 45 degrees of each other.
There is therefore a need for a testing system and method that can provide clock signals with highly accurate duty cycles and phases to thereby improve the linearity of phase interpolation.